


Unpredictable Beasts

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Haylijah, Ripping hearts, snatching heads, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unholy war, for sure. But they would fight side by side no matter what.</p><p>Always and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, original groupies!! Here's a Haylijah drabble for you, hope you'll like it!!
> 
> Inspired by: http://feathersforthesky.tumblr.com/post/137336793011/haylijahshippersclub-straight-shook-up-beside

**_Amy Winehouse - Some Unholy War_ **

They were fighting against the Strix. Elijah was killing some of his sires and Hayley was protecting what is hers: Elijah and Hope.

Yes, she was denying that fact for too long but no more. Elijah belonged to  _ her, _ not some other long gone witch or lunatic old vampire. 

He ripped another enemy’s heart and smiled confidently. 

“That went well.” he murmured. Hayley was about to take the female vampire down but of course answered him.

“Wish me luck, then.” she said and after a second or so, she snatched the vampire’s head.

“We may need a vacation after this.” Elijah said. “How about Miami? I believe we have a bungalow or something in there.”

“I bet you do.” Hayley said and they left Tristan’s office. “But first, let me rip Aya’s heart out.”

He chuckled and tried to clean the blood off on his suit.

“Why is that all anger, may I ask?”

Hayley shrugged but looked away.

“You know,” she said. “Her actions against Rebekah weren’t that nice.”

He raised his eyebrows and walked through the hall.

“Just that?”

“What do you mean  _ just that? _ ”

Elijah stopped immediately, turned to Hayley and looked her in the eyes.

“The Strix harmed all of us.” he continued. “And you hate Aya the most.”

Hayley couldn’t speak for a minute because of the intimate looks in Elijah’s eyes.

“You know me, ‘Lijah,” she said. “I just don’t like the people who dare to touch what is mine.”

Elijah smiled and caressed her cheek softly.

“You wild hybrid.” he said. “Always fighting some unholy war.”

“Always fighting beside my family.” she corrected him. “ _ Always and forever, _ you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Elijah said and started to walk again. “But please let me handle with Aya. She’s an unpredictable beast. Frankly, sometimes I wonder why did I even turned her in the first place.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Hayley asked while she was entering in another room. “Unpredictable beasts are kinda your type.”

“Maybe that’s because I’m one of them.” he murmured and ran to upstairs where he heard a heartbeat.

 

It was an unholy war, for sure. But they would fight side by side no matter what.

 

_ Always and forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!! I'm waiting for your kudos!!


End file.
